RANDOMNESS!
by fangsgirl123
Summary: basically just a bunch of short... i dont really know what to call them.... some fax... and lots of randomness... and slight figgy... basically i take an object of a word and write something about it... rated t for possible language
1. Chapter 1

**ok... so i got this idea from another author... and decided to write some really really reeeallllly short stories and lump them all together in one.... and i hope it works out... um... i still wont be able to write actuall stories right now b/c of what happened... but i can do these.... maybe...**

**also... with these... if i havent updated anything in a while... i can do a few and post them... so that yall at least get something... um... well i guess that's all i have to say for now...**

**here's how i'm going to do these... i look around my room... pick a random object or word... and write and short story... and the author i got this idea from is **** STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE 123****........ so enjoy!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE... OR ANYTHING FAMOUS AT ALL...**

**1. BOOK**

There it was. The book Max had been looking for for weeks. And it was in Iggy's room. Why was it in Iggy's room. She walked in and grabbed it, only to have blue goo explode into her face.

Icky blue goo that smelled like armpit.

"IGGY! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

**2. RIBBON**

"Angel, where is my ribbon?" Nudge had looked everywhere for her favorite hot pink ribbon.

"Ask Gazzy." Gazzy? Why would he know where her ribbon was?

She walked to Gazzers room and opened the door, only to find Gazzy dancing. With a life sized doll. And in the doll's hair, was Nudge's ribbon.

"Haha, this is enought black mail to last a lifetime!" Nudge said as she grabbed the camera that she always kept with her and took a picture of Gazzy's most embarassing moment.

**3. TEARS**

Nobody had ever seen her cry. Except the only one who wasn't there. The reason she was crying. She had managed not to cry for the whole two weeks since she had last seen her best friend. Nobody mentioned him, and nobody talked about that bloody battle.

Then, because of his blog, Nudge uttered the unspoken name.

"Fang sure does have a lot of comments on his last post." Realizing what she had done, Nudge immediatly slapped her hand over her mouth, a look of horror crossing her face.

And Max, the one who never cried in front of her flock, the one who hadn't spoken a word since that day, the one who only stared at the trees across from her, broke down.

And the tears she had held in for so long all came pouring down.

**4. ROSE**

"Max, I want you to have this." he handed her a single red rose. "Always remember that I love you."

He turned and walked out of her bedroom, getting ready to leave the flock forever. Max couldn't let him do that.

"Fang wait." She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't want you to leave. I love you." She pulled back and kissed him.

And Fang never thought about leaving the flock ever again.

**5. BLACK HAIR**

As she stared at the stranger who claimed she knew him, one thing stuck out. His black hair. She had never seen anything like it. It was beautiful, long, yet not to long, and shaggy, but it looked amazing.

Something about that hair did look familiar.

"Max, you know me. I know you do." His voice. It was familiar as well. Best friends.

"Fang?" The black hair was that belonging to her best friend.

**ok guys... i think that's all im going to be able to do tonight... i shall write more tomorrow... and i will also write at school... so there's no telling what might happen...**

**ill update asap!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**:)**


	2. 611

**hey guys... here's the next... however many i write tonight! hope you enjoy!!**

**disclaimer: I do NOT own maximum ride... or anything else that might possibly be mentioned.**

**6. GRAVE YARD**

I visit the graveyard every day. It is the only place that me and my family can all be together again. I miss them all so much.

I'm the only one left and losing them has destroyed me. It will all end soon. "I miss you guys. All of you. Even you Jeb. I didn't like you much, but you'r still my father and now I know how much I really did care.

Mom, you were the best mom a girl could ask for and I love you so much. Ella, you were so funny and bright and I was lucky to have a sister like you.

Iggy, you were a great brother. Your pryotechnics got on my nerves, but now I would give anything to hear something blow up. Nudge, your motor mouth drove me insane, but I love you nonthe less. Gazzy, you were always my little trooper, you always did what I told you to, unless it came to bombs. Angel, my baby, your mind-reading was annoying, but you always were able to tell me what the others were thinking. Ari. You were my little brother. I didn't like you very much and I even killed you once. At the end, however, you showed your good side, and I loved that side. I wish I had of known your good side longer.

And Fang. I love you so fucking much it hurts. You were my best friend, my right hand man, and the love of my life. I'm so sorry I never told you. I miss you so damn much. I miss all of you so fucking much. And I love all of you." I usually said something along those lines everytime I come here.

I won't have to miss them much longer. I picked up the gun I had stolen from a pawn shop earlier that day, and placed the barrel on my temple. "I'll see you soon, guys." I pulled the trigger, and joined my family in the land of the dead. **(a/n: a little longer that most....)**

**7. BEACH**

Angel wanted to go to the beach... again. So we went. Angel and Nudge were out in the water, splashing around and dunking each other. Iggy and Gazzy were sitting off to the side, probably talking about bombs or some other shit that Max won't like.

Max and I were sitting in the sand, watching the others play. She sighed and I looked over at her. She had laid her head back and closed her eyes, her lips parted slightly. I couldn't resist it, I leaned over, putting one arm on the other side of her body, and kissed her. At first, she stiffened, and I was afraid she would run again.

But then she relaxed and pulled my down on top of her, tangeling her hand in my hair. I pulled back slightly to tell her the one thing I had wanted to tell her forever.

"I love you." Please say it back. Please don't run.

"I love you too Fang." Wow she loves me. Wow. Just... Wow.

**8. DRAGONFLY**

It was beautiful. It was black. Something I had never seen before. A black dragonfly. It landed on the ground in front of my and I examined it. Black wings that had a purple tint to them, black body, and black eyes, that for some reason, looked so familiar.

It started shaking, growing. Quickly. Then, sitting in front of my was Fang. Wait, WHAT?!

"I got a new power!"

**9. BUDWEISER**

Where they got it, I will never know. I will, however, kill them. Fang and Iggy had somehow gotten their hands on some beer. Something called Budweiser or something like that. And now they were drunk. And when I say drunk I mean DRUNK.

Iggy was dancing around, acting like a baboon. Literally. He was making monkey noises and everything. It was horrible. And Fang couldn't stop laughing at him. And eveytime he would laugh, he would fall.

I told him just to stay sitting down, but does he listen? NOOOOO. He says he wants to be a monkey too. He sometimes manages to get to his feet, and when he does, he'll look at Iggy, and start laughing again, falling back on his ass. At first it was funny, but then it just got annoying.

All I can say is, they are going to have one HELL of a hangover in the morning.

**10. HAIRSPRAY**

"Iggy! Give it back! NOW!!" I heard Nudge yell from the bathroom, where she had been all morning. What did Iggy steal now?

"NO! I need it for an experiment!!" What the hell? What kind of experiment. I ran to the stairs, only to nearly get run over by Iggy, carrying a can of hairspray and a lighter, Gazzy close behind him.

"Iggy. What. Are. You. Doing. With. The. Hairspray?" He kept running.

"Nothing." He yelled behind him. I ran after him, getting out the door in time to see him holding the hairspray at an arms length away, with the lighter in his other hand. He lit it, just as I noticed Gazzy standing right next to him. The flame crossed Gazzy's head, burning off all of his hair.

"Why do I smell burnt hair?" I swear Iggy is so dumd sometimes.

**11. BELT**

I always wanted to do this. It sounded like a good idea. I finally decided to do it. I grabbed my belt, and slowly walked up behind Nudge. She didn't hear me, thank God.

I folded the belt in half and slapped her butt with it. She screamed, and I ran.

"IGGY! YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" I ran even faster

**ok... that's all i can write tonight... i do have school tomorrow... and i really need some sleep... i have been staying up till like 3 and 4 in the morning for like three weeks... its starting to catch up with me... hope you liked them... sorry it took me so long...**

**and #6 is longer than i wanted it to be... but i think it was good... so yeah... review!!!**


	3. 1214

**sorry it has taken me so long... i have had a lot going on and my life is pretty shity right now... so anyway... i dont want anyone to die anymore so im going to try and update some of my other stories... and i have the prologue and first chapter of unexplained rewritten... its just a matter of getting them typed up and posted... i wont have to deal with band practice much longer... our last and biggest competetion is saturday so... i should have A LOT more time to write!!! yay!! anyways... on with the randomness...**

**WARNING.... FIGGY... DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH YET... JUST A LITTLE MOST LIKELY!!!**

**12. Abs**

I have never seen more beautiful abs. They are absoutly amazing. And for them to belong to a blind guy... well that just makes them even more amazing.

They are perfect. Perfectly sculpted and rock hard. I love Iggy's abs. He has wonderful abs. Not just a six pack, but an eight pack... and whenever I see them, weird things happen that really shouldn't happen to me. I mean come on. I'm a guy for crying out loud. I shouldn't think this way about another guy. It's just wrong.

Maybe I should think about something else. I tried my hardest to think of something else, but nothing but Iggy's amazing body came to mind. And my pants just kept getting tighter and tighter. I have got to stop thinking about him like that.

"Fuck." I muttered as Iggy stretched while yawning. "Why me?"

**13. Drugs**

"Ooooh Fangypoo!!! What are you doing up here by yourself?" A very drugged up Max asked me from my bedroom door. Why did that guy have to give her weed? Better yet, why did she have to take them?

"Um, I'm not alone anymore. Your'e up here. Want to sit and talk?" She walked slowly towards me.

"Sit, yes. Talk, not so much." She stratled me and kissed me, and I couldn't resist. I mean, it's Max for crying out loud. Why am I doing this? I'm practically taking advantage of her. She can't think for herself.

"Max, we can't." I said as she unbuttoned my shirt. "Your'e not thinking straight. Please stop Max." She pulled back and pulled something out of her pocket.

"I didn't take the drugs Fang. I just wanted to see what you would do if I did. You made the right decision. Now, where were we?" She said, tossing the bag of weed onto the floor behind her.

That was the best night of my life.

**14. Outsiders**

Everywhere we go, we never fit in. We always stand out and can't make friends because of our wings.

We will never fit in. We will always be alone, except for each other.

That's all we can be thankful for. The fact that we have each other. The fact that we love each other so much. The flock is the only family we have. Max, the leader, Fang, the second in command and Max's best friend, Iggy the cook and bomb builder, me the computer hacker, Gazzy, the associate bomb builder with a deadly secreat weapon, and Angel, the baby and the mind reader.

The flock will always be where we belong. Nothing will change that.

**ok guys... hope u liked it... sorry for the sudden change... aka figgy... idk.... i just felt like writing it.... anyway... please review... and the quote challenge has come to an end... i will post the winner next time i publish something... just keep watch... oh and i should have unexplained rewritten soon... **


	4. 1517

**sorry it has been so freakin long.... i have had so much going on and then i was grounded..... but now im updating again... YAY!!! anyway... here is the next grouping of randomness!!!!!!!**

**15. DOLPHINS**

We had just got done fighting a group of Erasers and the battle led us to a beach somewhere in California. At first Max hadn't wanted to stay because the Erasers knew where we are.

But Angel and Nudge had used Bambi eyes and she had caved, agreeing to stay for the rest of the day. The younger grils ran screaming into the water while Iggy and Gazzy went off to an empty area of the beach, probably to discuss their next bomb creation.

Max and I walked slowly toward the water, sitting down just a few feet from it. We sat there for a few minutes when Nudge came running to us, Angel not far behind.

"Max! Max, guess what!! I can talk to dolphins! I can't talk to all of the fish like Angel can, but I can talk to the dolphins! Isn't that really cool, Max? Cool like ice cream! Ohh I want some ice cream. Can we go get some? Please, Max, please???" Nudge ranted to us as she walked sat down in front of us.

"Yeah that's cool Nudge. We will go get some ice cream later. Just go back out and enjoy the water while we are here." They ran back to the water and continued playing around.

Am I ever going to get a power?

**16. TWILIGHT**

Max, Angel, and Nudge are all obsessed with one thing. Everything Twilight. They all own every single one of the shirts, all of the bags, the movie, a ton of posters and everything else you could possibly imagine. It's getting way out of hand.

Right now they are, again, arguing over who is hotter, Edward or Jacob. I think it's time for me and Iggy to step in as we always do. "Igs, let's get the flame throwers." I said heading toward the kitchen.

We grabbed the flame throwers and stalked off to where the girls were arguing. I slammed open the locked door and screamed, "This madness has to stop! You each have you own opinions and I don't really care what you two think." I motioned toward Nudge and Angel. "You, however," I said to Max, "have a boyfriend who loves you and is hotter than both of them if I do say so myself. You shouldn't be arguing along with them. And if this doesn't stop this instant, everything in this house that is Twilight will be torched."

They immediatly stopped arguing, and Max came over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Your right, my boyfriend IS hotter than Jacob, but Jacobs hotter than Edward." She breifly kissed me and walked out of the room.

Thank goodness that is over... for today.

**17. HOT**

I have never been so hot in my life. The flock and I have moved back to the E shaped house, after some major reconstruction of course. It is so freakin hot. It's like 90 degrees in this damn house and the air conditioner is broken.

We had tried flying to cool off, but that just left us hotter when we landed. We tried sitting next to the refridgerater with the door standing wide open, but with all of us bunched up like that, it was to damn hot.

We tried laying in the living room doing absoutly nothing, but that didn't really help, but it was the best we had done so far, so that what we were doing.

"It is to damn hot in this house." Fang said from his postion on the chair. He was sitting in it sidways, his legs hanging off one side, his head off the other.

"Language, Fang." I said from the couch.

"Guys, shut up. It's to hot to be arguing." Iggy said from the floor, he was in the middle of the living room where the coffee table usually was. Angel was in the floor close to the window, and Nudge was on the Loveseat.

It was entirely to hot.

**ok guys... thats all for today... hope you enjoyed!! **

**flames are accepted and reviews are freakin loved!!!!!**


End file.
